1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for loading an operating system of a diskless compute node using a single Virtual Protocol Interconnect (‘VPI’) adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include many compute nodes that operate independently of each other. One example of such a computing system is a blade center that includes a large number of blade servers. It can be desirable to reduce the hardware resources in each compute node, as hardware resources can be expensive and space-consuming.